Mr. Tod
Mr. Tod ' is the main antagonist of Peter Rabbit (TV Series) based on the fictional character of the same name created, written and illustrated by Beatrix Potter in the book "The Tale of Mr. Tod." He is a middle aged red fox who constantly and tirelessly tries to unsuccessfully antagonize, threaten, pursuit and devour hedgehogs, ducks, squirrels, rodents, frogs, cats, and his most favourite, rabbits. Mr. Tod is always snarking, threatening, snarling, and hunting after Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Rabbit, and Lily Bobtail around the forest trying to cook and devour them. He sometimes succeeds in catching the rabbits (and other animals he likes to eat) but never once does he genuinely devour them due to Peter and his entourage outsmarting him. Mr. Tod's lair is located somewhere in the dark, shadowy forest. He always looks is very fancy and clean, wearing a suit jacket, collared shirt and trousers. He is voiced by British screenwriter Mark A. Huckerby in both the US and UK versions. 'Personality "What can I say? I'm a fox. Chasing and lying is sort of, well, what I do. I'll admit it. I've always wanted to catch and eat you, Peter". - Mr. Tod ranting about his grudge to Peter. Mark Huckerby's voice over portrayal as the cruel, sly, evil, mean-spirited cold and calculating villain has been widely praised by critics. A crafty, vain, smooth-talking fox, Mr. Tod always and selfishly takes great pride in being the wood's top predator. He's an over-the-top villain who selfishly thinks highly of himself like as if he's something of a conniving evil genius. Mr. Tod also comes up with brutal, cold blooded, ruthless, bloodthirsty and extremely evil plans to devour Peter non-stop, and flies in a venomous rage when Peter (who he perceives as pesky, snivelling and wretched) blows raspberry, teasing Mr. Tod whilst escaping. He has serious anger issues, ranting and complaining in a disgruntled tone of voice about being the butt monkey. Though in theory Mr. Tod presents a threat to Peter, in fact he never has a hope of capturing his prey. What makes Tod ineffective is the great gap between how smart he thinks he is and reality. Mr. Tod is very ignorant, bossy, treacherous, cruel, evil, crafty. devious, cunning, selfish, greedy, and cheeky, who is always trying to catch the rabbits throughout the show. Whenever he spots the rabbits, he politely but sarcastically greets and compliments them before delivering rude he chases them until they manage to escape. He sometimes succeeds, but Peter and his friends eventually outsmart him and get away. He also loved being beautiful and elegant, but hated the idea when he gets muddy or falls into the lake water. He is aggressive, dark, scary, menacing, authoritarian and domineering when pursuing Peter and his friends but is also easily scared, and rather cowardly when confronted by a similar sized advisary such as an angry Tommy Brock or Mr. McGregor. He is always hoping for rabbits for dinner. He is also a meateater. 'Physical Appearance' Mr. Tod generally appears like normal red foxes, with orange fur, brown paws, and a white tail tip. He also bares a scar on his right eye. His clothing consists of a white shirt, orange cravat, green waistcoat, red-violet tweed jacket, tan trousers, however no footware and is normally found carrying a cane possibly to support his, unnatural to foxes, bipedal walking posture. 'Gallery' Mr. Tod's Gallery Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He sometimes needs Old Brown and Tommy Brock's help. *He is good friends with Tommy Brock sometimes. *He is scared of Mr. McGregor. *It is most possible that he got his scar from Peter's late father. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Predators Category:Affably Evil Category:Smooth-Talking Villains Category:Cunning Villains Category:Suave Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Bad to GOOD Category:Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Characters